


Meteora's Lesson - Aftermath

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Celena has magic hair, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Episode Related, Episode related Meteora's Lesson, F/M, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Rebel Prince Toffee, Rhina Butterfly's relationship was messed up, Safety Princess Celena, Teasing, Teen Crush, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Toffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Glossaryck's lesson with Meteora leads to the first interaction between Celena and Toffee, featuring rebel Princess Toffee catching a crush and pining Celena.





	Meteora's Lesson - Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I am genuinely invested in this ship now.  
> This will most likely be OOC for Celena if we ever met her.

Celena had first seen the Septarian camp about 3 weeks ago, she’d gone to the woods to get more ingredients for potions, and because she wanted to be away from castle and the people, and especially the high commission, they’d been trying to set up training situations for her.

A nice way of saying tricking her into using magic, she’s pretty sure Hekapoo was planning on throwing her through a random dimensional rift.

  
Also it’s not like she can ask someone to brings her ingredients without the barrage of ‘you know spells would be more effective than potions right?’ and ‘Well if you are making a potion why not make one that does this it’ll be far more useful’.

  
She’d only been scourging around the lake edge when she’d heard them, she’d luckily been hidden and had just watched them.

  
She’s never really seen monsters before, and then.

  
“Your highness”

  
When she heard of them say that she’d flinched on reflex, it had taken her a few moments to realise they weren’t talking to her.

  
“Ugh how many times don’t call me that” a sharp voice called out and, she’d seen him.

  
He’d clearly been in charge even without the title, the way he held himself and spoke with such confidence was amazing.

  
She’s been interested, that’s all.

 

In him.

  
He’s interesting.

 

Yeah interesting that's it.

  
Nothing else.

  
Nope.

  
Just interesting.

  
That’s all.

  
That’s the reason she’s been sneaking out the past 3 weeks whenever she could to watch the camp.

  
Yep.

  
That’s her story and she’s sticking to it.

 

  
But then.

  
It had been late and she was about to head back when “Hello Toffee”

  
Hearing Glossaryck’s voice was shocking.

  
She know she’d left him with the spellbook and her mother who had working on a new ‘riddle' or puzzle she's shut herself away from the world from for the past few days to create.

  
But this Glossaryck was…she doesn’t think it’s the one she left, but she doesn’t know not with him.

  
All she knows is that the baby he’s with is someone she has never seen.

  
She watches the events horrified and has to cover her mouth to stifle a scream when the child almost kills Toffee, she knows he can heal but that was.  
That magic was awful.

  
Well…all magic is really.

* * *

 

_‘Oh sweetie it doesn’t matter if I love him or not I can make myself it’s a simple spell Oh I can even teach you if you want’_

 

* * *

 

_‘You keep breaking my heart all the time and I keep fixing it’_   
_‘Oh Rhina will you just SHUT UP!’_   
_‘Well why don’t you see what it feels like when your heart BREAKS!’_

 

* * *

 

She closes her eyes and shuts back the memories the screams and the blood and the weight of magic in the aftermath of the spell, the countless times her mother waved her wand to fix burn marks and bruises and then used it to ‘fix’ her feelings.

When she opens her eyes Toffee is being lead away his body shaking and Glossaryck is leaving.

It’s late, she should be going…should return to the castle.

  
Instead she reaches into her satchel pulling out a dish and flowers and getting to work.

 

* * *

 

 

Toffee is laying inside on his bedroll, this is pathetic he must look so weak.

That cursed old man that urgh.

  
He punches the floor and winces at the ache that radiates through his whole body.

  
He kind of wishes he’s just lost a limb so he could regenerate it and have it come back stronger, instead of this weakness and deep ache through his whole body, is felt like he had burns all over but under his skin in his bones, it was awful, he closed his eyes tightly.

  
This sucks!

  
He’s trying to drown the pain out in quite darkness when the quite is disturbed by a small shuffling voice.

  
He tenses and waits when he hears another small snuffle he springs up….and crashes back down with the ache.

  
This.  
Is.  
The.  
WORST!

  
He hears a feminine voice of shock and worry and glares up to see….a pile of pink hair?

  
He blinks again and the pink hair unfurls from around the figure in a way that looks more as if the hair has a mind of its own than anything natural and…see’s a Mewman.

  
A Mewman with pink hair and cheek marks.

  
The rumoured unseen Princess of Mewni.

  
The princess of Mewni is standing right there and he can’t even more his body to KILL her.

  
This is cruel on far to many levels.

  
He groans into the bedroll.

  
“are you ok?” he almost doesn’t hear the question, it’s spoken in a quiet voice that nearly cracks with disuse.

  
He looks up at the princess with a look.

  
“sorry” the girl squeaks out and looks away more specially down at their hands were she’s carefully holding a bowl “I…I mean of course not after…I saw…before and yeah y you wouldn’t….sorry”

  
Eyes narrow as the words register “Oh so was the old man teaching you a lesson to?” he spits out “ I suppose the entire Butterfly family was observing that display”

  
“NO” the girl says eyes wide and this time it’s as loud as when someone normal would be speaking “I…I didn’t I was just” she looking uncomfortable “I wasn’t with them I was just here”

  
“oh yeah” Toffee laughs “ the Princess of Mewni” he spits out the title and watches as the girl flinches back “ was just in the neighbourhood at the same time that thing that’s tied to the book was teaching a child to do magic? That about that?”

  
The girl cringed “Y…yeah it sounds…but it was just a coincidence or…maybe not” she stopped and looked thoughtful “since it’s Glossaryck he might have planned something” she looks worried at that “but…I don’t know that baby and I was just here because” she trails off and looks flustered “just because!”

  
“because because?” he echoes back lazily “that’s what your going with here?”

  
She stress at him blankly for a long moment “…yes”

  
“yeah I don’t believe that” he states blankly and watches the girls expression, he’s pretty sure he’s not getting more out of her “you know if you’re here to kill me you could at least say so before you do”

  
The princess balks at that “wha…NO I’m not here to why would I kill you?” he slowly raises one eyebrow and the girl sinks back looking sad “oh…right” and clutches the bowls she’s holding tighter “I’m not here to kill you or hurt you or anything” she says after a moment.

  
“Oh so you’re here to practice your magic on me to then” he says in a sharp mocking tone, and isn’t ready for the girl to glare back at him, first expression aside from awkward embarrassment she’s really had since she came in, it’s rather jarring.

  
“No” she says grimly “I would never” she looks away and down again “I hate magic” she says quietly and.

  
That is…

  
Clearly a lie, she’s the princess the royal family are drenched in magic, it’s impossible and…

  
She…she doesn’t have a wand.

  
He stares at the princess again and, she has a small satchel, it may be in there, but no…no it’s too small, her wands a fan he’s heard about it there’s no way one could fit in the small side satchel she has, and the only other thing she’s holding is that bowl…she doesn’t have the wand.

Unless she’s hiding it in her hair which may be a real possibility.

  
He eyes er hair warily for a moment before looking back at her face eyes meeting again the princess takes a deep breath and holds out the bowl towards him “here…it’s a healing and restoration potion it can help undo magic effects”

  
Toffee stares between her and the pale indigo liquid in the bowl eyes narrowing “ and why should I believe that?” he glares at her “this could be poison”

  
“Poison would be a completely different colour” she shots back seemingly insulted about his criticism with her potion

  
“you could use another potion to change its colour”

  
“then that would contaminate the poison and reduce its effectiveness”

  
“A spell then”

  
“I don’t use magic!”

  
“I don’t know that!”

  
The 2 sniped back at each other and ended up glaring at each other in a standoff.

  
“Fine” the princess said before moving the bowl away from him and then drinking some of it herself, wiping her mouth and extending the bowl back towards him  
“see not poison satisfied?”

  
“…you could have already taken an antidote”

  
“Seriously!” The princesses voice raises again and now she actually seems to be speaking at a far more normal volume.

  
Toffee just looks at her again, he’s pretty sure if he doesn’t drink it she may either force it down his throat…or hit him over the head with the bowl.

  
To save his dignity and no other reason he forces his limbs to move and take the bowl “…if this is poison I will kill you”

  
The Princess just breaths in relief and hands him the bowl smile on her face and just nods at him.

  
Taking a deep breath he drinks the potion, it tastes overly sickly sweet but…as soon as he drinks it he can feel the burning ache fade as if doused in ice, not gone but going, fading slowly.

  
He blinks down at the empty bowl as he sits up straight.

  
Before looking at the princess in confusion “…why did you do this?”

  
The smile fades from her face quickly replaced by a look akin to a rabbit that’s just seen a hawk about to scoop it up “…um no reason”

  
He just keeps staring, feeling some measure of pride of being able to make the princess of Mewni sweat “Maybe…I just didn’t want a diplomatic incident” she rushes out “yeah having a prince die would be bad”

  
Toffee stills and then narrows his eyes, huh.

  
“and how do you know I’m a prince?” he asks slowly and fights back a smirk as the princess turns ghost white and then crimson red in a split second.

  
“I heard someone call you that” she says looking at anything else but him.

  
“…really?” he leans closer “cause no one’s called me that in a few weeks at most”

  
The princess still seems fascinated by the wall to her left as she doesn’t respond what so ever just makes a small strangled noise.

  
“have you been ‘in the neighbourhood’ for a few weeks?” he asks and the deepening crimson on her face is answer enough “…that’s creepy you’re creepy” he says because he can’t help but try and fluster the already obviously flustered princess even more.

  
“no I’m not!” she argues back.

  
“you were the one spying on me” he responds fighting back a smirk.

  
“No no I wasn’t why would I spy on you? Y..you’re boring” she answered crossing her arms and still not meeting his eyes.

  
“boring?” he echoed back smirking at her “you must be very bored yourself to watch someone so boring for what 2 3 weeks?”

  
The Princess makes some choking sound that’s cut off “Toffee” the voice from outside the tent makes the 2 of them freeze and spin around.

  
Toffee instantly stands up, the ache now just a small annoyance “YES WHAT” he shouts, far too quickly moving towards the door to stop the other from coming and seeing

  
…wait what is he?

  
Why does he want to protect?

  
The sudden though stops his movement and the other Septarian walks in and their jaw drops open Toffee stills as he realises that he must have seen the princess and  
“You’re ok?” Toffee blinks and turns around and…the princess is not there.

  
The bowl is still there but no princess

  
Anywhere.

  
He stares around in shock.

  
“um Toffee” he spins back to see the other looking worried “you..are you”

  
“I’m fine completely fine” he says and folds his arms glaring “what did you think some pitiful magic from an infant would incapacitate me?”

  
The other gives a wide eyed look that says that is exactly what he thought, Toffee bares his teeth.

  
“OKGOODJUSTCHECKINGYOUWEREOKI’LLGONOW” the other quickly manages before slipping out of the tent in a flash.

  
Toffee uncrosses his arms and turns looking around.

 

He can't even see a flicker of pink hair anywhere, how did she?

  
“um up here” a voice comes from above and he stares up, above him is the princess, right at the room of his tent sitting on one of the beams, her hair is wrapped around beams and he watches as the hair unfurls and lowers her down.

  
Belatedly he remembers that the Princess is half demon.

  
She lowers herself back down looking and looks up at him before looking away quickly “um..I should”

  
“right…right” he agrees, a part of him thinks maybe he should thank her, but no, no she’s the princess of Mewni a Mewman.

  
Who just saved him, who hates magic, who looks really cute when she…wait what?

  
Oh…ok no!

  
None of that.

  
The princess just nods “you should be completely fine in an hour” she says picking up the bowl “I…I’m sorry about…um the whole watching thing” she says face slowly turning red again she looks away “I…It was I won’t do it again”

  
Toffee feels a sudden pit in his stomach and hasn’t actually thought before his mouth moves “I mean if you’re in the neighbourhood” the princess stares up at him confused he shrugs arms folded and aloof, he hopes.

“oh” the Princess blinks in understanding blush turning almost neon red, so red he’s pretty sure the marks on her cheeks are glowing to.

  
“I mean if you don’t mind something boring” he says and feels his throat go dry at the small giggle that gets.

  
The 2 look at each other before looking away.

  
“thanks I..I will” he hears her say “thank you”

He nods, a part of him wants to thank her as well but he can’t find the words instead he just nods and then sweeps into a wide teasing bow “You’re highness”

  
This gets another giggle and then he looks up and is see’s her return his bow with a deep curtsy “you’re highness” she responds in kind.

  
“Toffee” he corrects on impulse as he straightens from his bow.

  
“Celena” she responds in kind and extends a hand, he should be more cautious but before he knows it he’s reaching for it.

  
“A pleasure to meet you” he says still teasing but he realises belatedly after she’s left not actually a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)


End file.
